Of English Courses and Crack Ships
by firefly244
Summary: A collegestuck au. including but not limited to Jadekat, Rosemary, Gamtav, Erinep, Erisol, Erifef, Fefeta, Equiara, Damkri, Davejade and many others. Rated t for swearing and sexual references. NO SMUT!
1. AUTHORS NOTE

Of English Courses and Crack Ships

**Authors Note**

So this is my big college au. You may begin your cries of joy now. This may be a little confusing but i will try and clear most f it up now so here is a list of most of the stuff in this.

-Gamzee is a MAJOR stoner because he gets extremely violent when sober, so i guess he uses medical marijuana.

-Karkat and Nepeta are step-siblings. It just makes sense because of The Signless and The Disciple's relationship.

This will include Heterosexuality, Homosexuality and Bisexuality if you don't like that it's your opinion and you are allowed to have one.

-There will be crack ships! Expect Erinep, Damkri among others.

-Quirks are involved in this story differently, it all depends on what it is. For example Eridan's quirk is involved with his speech well Feferi's is only when she texts or uses online chat rooms. some might even be a little of both since Sollux's has a lisp when he talks but uses the rest of his quirk when he texts and uses online chatrooms.

-I have made up quite a lot of classes, ok. I'm quite sure NYU doesn't have a course called History of Pirates but i needed it, ok.

-This is written by a **HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT**, i do not go to college nor am i currently living in New York City i live in **CANADA**.


	2. Chapter 1: Be T)(e Fuc)(sia )(eiress

**Chapter 1: Be The Fuschia Heiress**

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES and you are almost late for your first english class.

Why are you late? Why that would be because a hipster looking doofish basically trampled you on your way out from buying cronuts for you and your sister Meenah, who you currently live with. Just as you stepped out of the door the buoy ran straight into you and almost krilled you, whale not reely but you thought so at the time. So you started to yell at him.

**Open Dialoglog**

FEFERI: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUMPING INTO ME LIKE THAT! YOU COD HAVE PUSHED ME INTO THE ROAD YOU IDIOTIC DOUCHEFIN! I MEAN CONCHESTLY WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

MEENAH: Wow gill you just showed that basshole who's bass. I didn' know you had it in you, boat you do! I'm impressed!

?: Wwell then i'm fuckin' sorry ok.

FEFERI: Oh, whale then i'm sorry for yelling at you! Would you mind tailing me your name?

MEENAH: Annnddd she loses it. Oh whale, guess my sister is a loser again. I'm gunna go look for cooler people, maybe i'll fin' someone to shank. I dunno.

FEFERI: MEENAH! Please don't say that. People whale think you actually do somefin like that!

MEENAH: Yeah Whatebber! Later Losers!

FEFERI: I'm sorry aboat her she's just trying to sound like she's a ganster. Anywaves, do you mind tailing me your name?

?: Actually, no. I guess I kinda owe it ta ya know don' i. It's Eridan, Eridan Ampora.

FEFERI: That's a reely nice name, I like it!

ERIDAN: Thanks, I guess...

FEFERI: Oh crab! I'm gonna be late!

ERIDAN: For what?

FEFERI My englfish class!

**Close Dialoglog**

After that little trip to the past you find yourself at the threshold of the door, only to discover that you are late. Five minutes by the looks of it. you try to make your way in stealthily, but you are of course, discovered.

**Author's Note: Here you go the first chapter. From Feferi's POV. I've actually never role-played as her. I've only role-played as Alive!Aradia because i'm morbidly-cheerful. So umm… info about this chapter.**

**Words: 322 (472 if you count the authors note)**

**Time Spent: 2 hours give or take. i started at about 10:00pm and it's 11:56 right now.**

**Playlists/Music I Listened To: Cat swingin all that jazz ^•'ω'•^ by caledscratch, Rock It For Me! by: keepcalmandlibraon and swing on by: yiffcon.**

**Fishpuns: 23 (I might have missed some)**

**Swearwords: 1**

**Amount of OOC-ness: IT'S OVER 9000! (JK I reely don't know, but if you guy's ((or girls)) think it is just remember the reason they are the way they are is because of the fact that they were raised on alternia.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Be T)(e Tardy )(eiress

Chapter 2: Be The Tardy Heiress

BEFIN CHAPTER 2

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES and you are in trouble. Why? Because you were late for englfish class, why were you late? Because of a buoy. Simplest answer you can currently give. Because of that particular buoy with black hair with a streak of purple, green eyes and an Irish accent, you were now sitting in the front row of the lecture hall after the lecture awaiting your punishment. After what had felt like hours, but was probably ten minutes, Professor Leijon stood up, even with her short stature she was still an intimidating woman. She began to speak her voice laced with the slightest of French accents.

Open Dialoglog

PROFESSOR LEIJON: So, Miss Peixes. Do tell me, what makes you think you can cause such a commotion in my classroom?

FEFERI: I'm shoal sorry that I'm late Professor Leijon, I promise it won't happen again!

PL: I would hope not, But you still haven't answered my question. What makes you think you can cause such a Purrfuffle in the middle of my lecture? Is it your family, because trust me Miss Peixes the fact that your mother is the CEO of Betty Crocker means nothing here. All that matters is if you can afford expenses and get good marks. No one will give a shit who your mother is when you find a job. You won't be able to use your family name as leverage in the "real world"

FEFERI: I understand Professor Leijon.

PL: Good now, the consequence for this infraction will be, that you are to help me sort all of the books in this room during at exactly 12 o' clock for 2 months. Do you understand Miss Peixes?

FEFERI: Yes, I do Professor Leijon.

PL: Good, Another thing Miss Peixes.

FEFERI: Yes.

PL: Do try to be punctual, However hard that may be for you. You may even have to consider leaving early.

FEFERI: Yes Professor Leijon.

PL: Good. Now get to your next class, I believe you will be able to find you way there, or do you need a map?

Close Dialoglog

You begin to mako your way towards the next class hoping you'll mako it on time. You quickly check your schedule to make sure you have it right. You have buisness next. In a completely different building. This whale be shoal much fin. You begin to run whale trying to figure out the stupid directions Apple maps is giving you. On the way there you pass 2 gills talking to each other. Whale reely one is talking whale the other cackles. You finally mako it there and on time. You wait with the other students and strike up a conchversation with the one front of you only to reelize it's Eridan, the buoy from the bakery.

Open Dialoglog

FEFERI: Hi, I'm Feferi Peixes and you ar- YOU, you're the buoy who knocked me over.

ERIDAN: And you're the girl that yelled at me. SO?

FEFERI: Why are you in this class?

ERIDAN: Wwhy are YOU in this class?

FEFERI: You chonchestly have no idea who i am, do you?

ERIDAN: No I don' so wwha'?

FEFERI: I am Feferi Peixes as in Betty Crocker Peixes. I'm the daughter of the CEO of Betty Crocker.

ERIDAN: The Batterwwitch? She has kids? Wwho tha hell ha' tha' brillian' idea?

FEFERI: First of all her name is Betty Crocker not The Batterwitch and second my father and her.

ERIDAN: And wwho might your father be?

FEFERI: I-I don't know...

ERIDAN: Oh, Crap i'm sorry.

FEFERI: It's all right. Who's your father?

ERIDAN: Dualscar Ampora. Don' ask me wwho ma mother is 'cause i havv'nt the slightest idea.

FEFERI: Oh, whale who do you think she is?

ERIDAN: I dunno. I like to imagine she died in some horribly tragic wway and my da' doesn' wwan' ta talk 'bout it 'cause it upsets 'im but he probly jus' left 'er. Wwha' 'bout you

FEFERI: Oh, I like to imagine that my dad was a reely nice man who died in a good way.

ERIDAN: A good wway?

FEFERI: Yeah, like died in his sleep or because he was trying to rescue people.

ERIDAN: Wwow.

FEFERI: Yeah I get that a lot. Shoal... I kind of have to go.

ERIDAN: Oh ok. You go...

FEFERI: Thanks! Bye!

Close Dialoglog

After you talked with Eridan you were on your way to your next class, Marine Biology. On the way you bumped into ANOTH-ER boy, this time however this time you just let it go. He didn't though and you could of sworn he called you a fucking idiotic grubfucker, whatever that means.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N So, here's Chapter 2 again from from Feferi's POV. I MIGHT another Chapter this early next week because I'm going to Montreal from the 11th to 13th for a school trip and won't have internet access for three days. Is Eridan's speech good for an Irishman

Time Spent: Over 10 hours

Words: 791 (

Font: Hobo std. Yes that's a real font. No you can't see it on here.

Swearwords: 2

Playlists/Music I listened to:  /redglare/taming-lions-1 and Don't mess with me by temposhark.

Fish puns: 18 might have missed a few.

Cat puns: 1

Betaed: Yes! By: TailsDoll13.


End file.
